1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a de-skew method thereof. More particularly, aspects of the present embodiment relate to an image forming apparatus to compensate for a skew in a print medium fed through an automatic document feeder (ADF), and a de-skew method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses function to generate, print, receive and transmit image data, and may include, for example, printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multifunctional peripherals (MFP) combining operations of one or more of those devices.
In particular, an image forming apparatus including an ADF can prevent a skew in documents using physical guides. However, due to a difference in diameter and in frictional force of left and right rollers of the ADF, documents may be skewed while being transferred.
When the ADF is used to scan or copy a document, the skewed document is scanned or copied, and accordingly users may feel inconveniences.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to compensate for skew caused by the use of the ADF during scanning.